El Famoso Abogado Defensor
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: "Me llamo Phoenix Wright, y creo que tengo problemas de memoria." Algo así como una parodia de Conan, el Detective; en la que personajes de PW se encuentran en roles similares a los de los personajes de Conan.


**El Famoso Abogado Defensor  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia****:** La serie de Ace Attorney no me pertenece y no obtengo ganancia alguna por escribir esto.

**Not****a****s: **Escrito para el meme PW kink. Es una fusión de la serie con _Conan, el detective, _en la que los personajes de Phoenix Wright ocupan roles similares a los de los personajes de _Conan_. No se necesita conocer _Conan, el detective _para leerlo, pero si conocen la serie, este texto les parecerá más divertido.

* * *

Me llamo Phoenix Wright, y creo que tengo problemas de memoria.

¿Por qué creo eso, se preguntan? Bueno, en palabras sencillas, no recuerdo cómo es que estoy consiguiendo que exoneren a mis clientes. Esto ha pasado más de una vez, cuando me encuentro con situaciones graves que requieren de milagrosos giros de los eventos. Un instante me encontraba sudando copiosamente, incapaz de encontrar la contradicción crucial que desmoronara el caso de la fiscalía; y al siguiente me encontraba con Maya felicitándome por la victoria, y al niño que ella había recogido viéndome con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

Han empezado a llamarme "El Abogado Durmiente", porque parece que siempre trastabillo hacia atrás y me quedo como dormido, mientras revelo los milagrosos giros de eventos que me han salvado más de una vez. No me gusta para nada ese apodo. Aunque me alegra que no me llamen "La Bella Durmiente", por eso de mis "siestas". Aún así, me siento como si fuera un anuncio con patas para una compañía de colchones.

Me alegra que esté consiguiendo que declaren inocentes a mis clientes, pero es un fastidio mayúsculo no poder recordar mi desempeño en esos momentos cruciales, así que le dejo todo el papeleo y documentación a Maya. Todo lo que sé es que siempre me siento refrescado cuando por fin recupero el sentido.

No soy estúpido. Ya noté que todo empezó cuando Maya trajo a casa a ese niño de cabello plateado, que tiene una mirada mucho más madura de lo que corresponde a su edad. No puede ocultarlo, ni siquiera con esos lentes que usa. Sólo tiene siete años, pero tiene una mente bastante aguda e inquisitiva para su edad. Viene con Maya y conmigo a las escenas del crimen, aunque yo intente detenerlo, lo que ya he dejado de intentar porque siempre me enfrento a dos pares de ojos suplicantes. Ya es bastante malo que una adolescente como Maya me ayude. Ahora también tengo un niño que apenas entró a segundo grado, fisgoneando la evidencia y examinando cadáveres. No me entusiasma la idea de ir a reuniones de padres. Seguramente su maestra se pregunta exactamente a qué lo estoy exponiendo.

Aunque, en realidad, debería preguntarme cómo es que terminé siendo su tutor, en primer lugar. Todo es culpa de Maya, en realidad. Necesita aprender que no puede traer niños pequeños a casa como si fueran gatitos callejeros que necesitan que los adopten.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que entró intempestivamente, dejando huellas lodosas por toda la entrada de nuestra oficina. La habría regañado, y nada más, de no ser por el niño extraño que estaba sujetando su mano. Si el niño hubiera sido un adolescente, le habría montado un escándalo. Pueden estar seguros de eso. Pero ya que el niño no le llegaba a la cintura, me convencí de que la castidad de Maya estaba a salvo. Simplemente se estaba comportando como una buena hermana mayor, llevando a un niño empapado a un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia; lo que era sorprendentemente maduro y considerado, viniendo de ella.

O eso pensé, hasta que abrió la boca.

–¡Nick! ¡Mira a quién me encontré! ¿No es lindo? ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ¡Siempre he querido ser una hermana mayor!

Secuestrar niños pequeños sólo por querer ser una hermana mayor no era algo que hiciera la gente decente. No importaba lo empapado que estuviera el niño, o lo lindo que pareciera, era algo que no se hacía. ¿Dónde rayos había encontrado Maya a este niño, y por qué se había encariñado tanto con él? Escudriñé al pequeño, enfundado en su pulcra camisita y sus pantaloncillos cortos y su pajarita roja. Estaba calado hasta los huesos por la lluvia, y estaba haciendo un pequeño charco en la puerta de la entrada. Se la pasaba subiéndose las gafas, que no paraban de resbalársele por la nariz. Parecía un niñito presumido que probablemente no sabría apreciar el sentido del humor de Maya.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Maya qué le había visto cuando el pequeño habló, con voz clara y tajante. En ese momento me recordó un poco a Edgeworth, pero eso era absurdo. Edgeworth era un adulto, y estaba en Alemania.

–Encantado de conocerle, Mr. Wright. Mi nombre es Manella Dee.

Gruñí. ¡Maya había traído a casa a un niñito callejero nada más porque su nombre era una combinación de los de la productora y el director de _E__l Samurái de Acero_!

Como sea, me estoy yendo por las ramas. El punto es que, desde que Manella Dee se apareció en Wright y Cía., mi reputación se ha disparado por las nubes. Durante las investigaciones, Manella Dee hace comentarios inesperados como "Hey, ¡esta urna se ve muy chistosa!", que generalmente me encaminan a la dirección correcta. Puedo achacar eso a la curiosidad de un niño demasiado despierto; pero cuando demuestra que es capaz de explicar con lujo de detalles cómo murió la víctima, tengo que tener mis sospechas de que algo está mal, y de que no se trata nada más de una urna rota. Siempre se cierra después de sus brillantes observaciones y nos mira a Maya y a mí, diciendo que lo aprendió en la tele, pero yo sé que lo único que ve es El Samurái de Acero. Dudo que aprenda tantos datos útiles de ese programa. Sus escenas de muerte ni siquiera son tan exactas.

Esta vez, en la corte, mantengo vigilado a Manella Dee. Igual que siempre nos acompaña durante las investigaciones, ha venido a cada uno de mis casos. Me he preparado a conciencia para este caso, así que sé que no me quedaré atorado. De todas formas, el fiscal está en una buena racha hoy y aplasta todas mis objeciones como si no fuera nada. Lo siguiente que sé es que algo me ha picado en la nuca.

Jadeo, llevando la mano a mi cuello. De la corte se eleva un murmullo. Oigo susurros sobre cómo mi espectáculo del Abogado Durmiente está a punto de comenzar. ¿Es así como ocurre siempre? Me empeño en permanecer alerta. Intento volverme hacia atrás. Mi mano roza mi nuca (hay un pequeño dardo clavado en ella) y veo a Manella Dee viéndome por sobre el marco de sus gafas. Lo descubrí, y él lo sabe. Baja su mano, pero ya es tarde. He visto su reloj raro apuntándome, lo que delata su culpabilidad.

Cuando vuelvo en mí otra vez, escucho al juez declarar inocente a mi cliente. Maya salta hacia mí. Hay confeti en el aire, y ya puedo ver los encabezados de mañana, anunciando un milagro más del Abogado Durmiente. Ignoro todo eso y tomo la pequeña muñeca de Manella Dee.

–Hablemos –digo.

Me lanza una mirada endurecida.

–No aquí –responde.

Ésos no son los ojos de un niño, y un niño tampoco hablaría en un tono tan frío. Me las arreglo para permanecer callado hasta que llegamos a la relativa seguridad de nuestra oficina. Espero a que hable. Él espera a que Maya salga del cuarto.

Cuando lo hace, se quita los lentes y me ve fijamente con los ojos de Edgeworth.

* * *

fin


End file.
